This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component having a combined mate face and platform cooling arrangement.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Various components of a gas turbine engine, including but not limited to blades, vanes and blade outer air seals (BOAS), may be subjected to repetitive thermal cycling under widely ranging temperatures and pressures. Components that operate in these conditions are therefore susceptible to oxidation, thermal mechanical fatigue and gas ingestion that can negatively impact the operative life of these components. Components are often cooled by a dedicated cooling airflow in an effort to offset these conditions.